


Betting Against the House

by hotchoco195



Series: Miloverse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, FrostWidow, Implied Sexual Content, Las Vegas, More in Common than previously Thought, Red Wedding, Russians, and mutant octopi, oc so cute I decided to make a series, of gods and widows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En route back from the Bifrost site in New Mexico, the gang stop at Vegas for the night. But Nat wakes up with more than just a hangover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting Against the House

“I do not understand why I have to be here.” Loki pouted, arms crossed over his chest.

“Cos Fury said we couldn’t let you out of our sight, and _we_ all have to be here.” Clint scowled.

Tony pushed a drink into the god’s hand. “Cheer up. I’m sure with your magic you’ll rake it in on the tables.”

“No gambling Tony – especially Loki. You heard what Fury said.”

“Lighten up Rogers. Take a day off!”

“This isn’t some vacation, Stark. We’re here to defuse a situation.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Tony sipped his own scotch, “Far as I can see, mission accomplished. Bifrost site back under control. I say we make the most of this layover.”

He strolled over to the hotel room window, staring out at the neon-lit Strip.

“I should buy a casino.”

“Yeah right, that’s the last thing we need.” Clint snorted.

“Stark’s Palace. Has a good ring to it, don’t you think?”

Thor clapped his hands on his knees. “I think it very fine, friend Tony!”

Loki shot him a disgusted look and wiggled further down the couch, as if sitting too close to his brother would give him a case of stupidity.

The suite door opened and Natasha and Bruce walked in, both out of their combat clothes – which for Bruce meant he was wearing pants again.

“What’s the plan?” Black Widow asked, hands on her hips.

“I vote craps, possibly poker, and several show girls in my lap.” Tony said.

Steve shook his head. “No, absolutely not. We’re all gonna stay here and not get into any trouble. Our flight to New York leaves tomorrow.”

“Aw come on Daddy No-Fun. At least one bet!” Clint sprawled over an armchair, looking at the Captain upside down.

“I’m not big on casinos. Too many lights and sounds. You guys go ahead though.” Bruce waved a hand.

“Nonsense friend Banner! You must celebrate our victory with us!” Thor beamed, smacking the smaller man in the chest none too gently.

“No, really. We don’t need the Other Guy making an appearance twice in one day.”

“Boo!” Tony gave an exaggerated thumbs down, “You guys have no idea how to do Vegas.”

“I’ll go,” Natasha shrugged, “I like the tables.”

“See, Nat’s down. Clint, I assume you’re coming.”

“Course.”

“There we go. Guess we’re going downstairs then.”

Steve looked torn, not wanting them to get into trouble and not wanting to go down and supervise. He didn’t want to admit it but he shared Bruce’s reluctance for the noise and lights and crowds. It was a bit overwhelming for him. He trusted Natasha at least to be sensible but he knew she wouldn’t necessarily rein in the others.

“I shall go also, and you may teach me your games of chance. Will you come, brother?”

“Come on, Lokes, there’ll be free booze in it for you.” Tony winked.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I suppose.”

“Then it’s settled. Bruce and the Cap will stay here and we’ll all go have fun.”

“Tony-”

“Relax Rogers, what’s the worst that could happen?”

*****

Natasha woke up with the very worst headache of her life. She’d had plenty from blows to the head and tropical fevers and things - occupational hazard really, but this one was without a doubt the worst. She felt an urgent need to dunk her head in ice water or throw up or possibly both. She opened her eyes and sat up, instantly regretting it.

It wasn’t that the motion made her reel; that was pretty bad, but the half-naked Loki sticking out from under her sheets was much, much worse.

“ _Bozhe moi_.”

He looked dead to the world, and the nagging feeling in her stomach took priority over the Norse god and lack of clothing. She ran to the bathroom and hurled straight in the toilet, cursing herself for ever getting drunk on Stark’s tab. She rested her forehead against the cold porcelain and tried to remember what happened with Loki so she could walk into the other room and immediately take charge. They’d gone downstairs, they’d taught the Asgardians how to play different games, Tony had been losing big...it was pretty fuzzy after that. At one point they may have been dancing in a fountain. And she definitely, definitely did not remember anything Loki-related, but as she examined herself she noticed deep purple bruising around her hips and wrists and a certain tenderness in her thighs that implied _something_ happened. Nothing she couldn’t deal with. She couldn’t count on him to keep it quiet, but she could certainly threaten the others into silence about it.

Or she thought she could until she noticed the thin gold and emerald band on her ring finger.

 

“Loki!”

“Hmm?” he half-lifted his head as she grabbed a robe from the cupboard and tied it savagely.

Natasha jumped on the bed and slapped his back. “Wake up!”

“What is your problem, mortal? It is much too early to be bothering me.”

“Not a request.”

Maybe it was the agitation in her usual steady voice but Loki’s gaze narrowed as he tried to focus on her.

“What is the matter?”

“Apart from the fact we somehow had sex-”

“Yes. It was quite spectacular.”

“You remember?” she stared.

“Of course. I may have been quite drunk by your Midgardian standards but it would take a lot more than that to make me forgetful. Ask Thor.”

“Great, so you remember if maybe we got married last night?”

“What?”

She flashed the ring at him. Loki inspected it, turning her hand. He looked at his own matching ring and scowled.

“I do not recall this.”

“Oh great, you remember the sex just fine but the important part is a wash.”

“The sex seemed important to me.” he smirked.

Natasha growled in frustration and turned to face the wall. She smoothed her hands over her face, regaining her composure. This was not the worst thing that had happened to her, not by a long shot. They’d go home, they’d get a quick divorce and it wouldn’t be an issue. In fact the more she thought about it the less it bothered her – it was annoying, yes, but really she was just mad at herself for getting that drunk. If Loki had tried to hurt her she would probably have been helpless. The sense of vulnerability was freaking her out more than anything, especially with her hangover.

“Okay. Alright. We’ll go back to New York and get this cleared up, since I’m pretty sure alien life forms aren’t covered by US marriage law, and it will be fine.”

“As you wish.” He stood completely unselfconsciously, stretching out his neck as he looked for his clothes.

 

Breakfast was painful for all of them. Steve sat buttering his toast with a quiet smug self-righteous look while Tony kept his shades on and had a champagne cocktail. Clint was curled in a ball on his seat, idly picking at his cereal. Natasha and Loki sat at opposite ends of the table, both acting as if nothing had happened, rings hurried stashed away in Natasha’s luggage. Then Thor swept in.

“Friends! How fare you this morning?”

“Not great big guy, so keep the noise down.” Tony drawled.

“And you, brother?”

“I feel fine, Thor. As do you I see.”

“Never better! I had much fun last night. And you, sister, how are you?”

He leaned down and kissed Natasha’s cheek and it was like the whole room froze, waiting for her reaction. She had a forkful of omelette halfway to her mouth but she put it down gently.

“Thor-”

“Yes, Lady Natasha?”

“How much do you remember of last night?”

“Oh plenty, sister.”

“Why do you keep calling her that?” Clint frowned.

“That is what she is! I know our Asgardian ways are not yours, but in my realm one’s in-laws are family.”

“Family?” Tony spat out a mouthful of juice.

“In-laws?” Steve’s head snapped up.

Thor looked confused. “Yes. As Loki and Lady Natasha were married last night-”

“What?!” Clint jumped up.

“- she is my sister.”

“Hold on a second. You’re telling me Fancy Hair over here married the Black Widow last night?” Tony gaped, “Where was I?”

“You had already retired, Man of Iron. I performed the office of best man and yonder archer was something called a maid of honour.”

Clint looked even more stunned as Tony laughed.

“It’s not a big deal, guys!” Natasha ground her teeth, “We were drunk, it’s Vegas, it happens. We’ll sort it out when we get back and it will be done with, alright?”

They fell quiet, Tony still giggling occasionally into his juice. Thor sat down and claimed a plate of bacon and Nat couldn’t help glancing at her supposed husband. He looked fairly nonplussed about the whole thing, though he kept glaring at Thor like he wanted to kill him. She could not wait to get home.

*****

Standing in front of a fuming Fury, Natasha almost rethought that.

“So let me get this straight. I send you on a simple recovery mission and you come back with this PR nightmare?”

She kept her hands clasped firmly behind her back, face blank. She didn’t apologise or make excuses – Fury doesn’t want to hear them anyway.

“It was irresponsible, sir.”

“You’re damn right it was irresponsible. I expected better from you Romanov!”

She fought to keep eye contact, trying not to bow under that disdain.

“And you!” he turned on Loki, reclining comfortably in a chair, “How did a god manage to get so drunk he married one of my agents?”

“I believe you may blame Stark for that.”

“Oh I intend to. Do you know what lengths I had to go to keeping this circus off the Internet?”

He grabbed a remote off his desk and pressed play. The rotating SHIELD logo on his screen changed to an internal shot of a wedding chapel. Natasha was in a tight red dress with a dainty-looking white veil, clinging to Loki’s arm. He’d changed into full Asgardian robes, smiling like an idiot as he looked at her. Natasha threw the real Loki an odd look and he turned away quickly.

“See now this is my favourite part.” Fury pointed.

On screen Thor was clapping his brother on the shoulder as Clint giggled helplessly. He was wearing a skirt over his jeans and he had a tiny flower behind his ear. Behind her the real Clint groaned under his breath.

“Look at that. Two of my best men and two otherworldly beings behaving like drunk teenagers in Vegas. What wonders that will do for our reputation.”

Loki rolled his eyes and stood. “Director, as much as I enjoy the company of Agent Romanov I have no desire to remain chained to her. Proceed with whatever legalities you must to end this union and let us hear no more of it.”

“You can bet I’m gonna clean it up. Get out of my sight, all of you.”

“What?” Thor practically gasped with outrage.

“What did you think the Midgardians meant when they said they were going to ‘sort it out’, Thor?” Loki scoffed.

“You cannot mean to divide my brother and his bride the Widow!”

“Well yeah, since neither of them particularly wants to be married it seemed like the best course of action.” The director tilted his head snarkily.

“This will not stand in Asgard.”

“What?”

Thor suddenly looked uncomfortable. “Loki’s honour has been tainted.”

“ _Loki’s_ honour!” Fury yelled at the same time as Nat gaped “Tainted!”

“He is a prince of Asgard. If a match were to be made between him and a Midgardian it would have to be a warrior as great as the Lady Natasha. And now their union has been consummated, the Allfather will not take lightly to you dissolving such a sacred bond.”

“Consummated?” Fury levelled his gaze at Natasha unhappily.

“Thor, Loki doesn’t want to be married to me.” She tried to explain.

The blond laughed indulgently. “He is just stubborn.”

“Thor-” the trickster tried.

“You cannot divorce yourself from the Lady Natasha. It would bring great shame and disquiet to our people.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Nobody on Asgard cares if I live or die, let alone who I marry!”

“Odin Allfather does.” Thor stuck his lip out determinedly.

“Hang on, hang on. Are you telling me we’re actually going to have an intergalactic incident if these two get a divorce?” Fury pointed at them, “Surely Odin is reasonable enough to understand this was an honest mistake, no harm intended to anyone’s honour.”

“It does not change what has occurred. The Lady Natasha and Prince Loki are wed and so they must remain.”

The director looked somewhere between disgruntled and defeated. He held up a hand.

“Listen, I don’t want to offend your people but this situation can’t work. How about you find a way for me to explain everything to Odin and we’ll hear his decision for ourselves.”

“And until then Natasha and Loki shall live as husband and wife, for the sake of his name?” Thor said stubbornly.

“Fine.”

Clint’s face screwed up. “Director-”

“It’s fine, Barton,” Nat raised a hand, “We can make it work. Husband, can I have a word?”

“My pleasure.” He bowed mockingly, following her into the hallway.

 

They walked for a few minutes until they reached a nook and Natasha shoved him in.

“Look. I have no problem going along with this until we find a way to talk Odin round. Thor’s probably just overreacting, right?”

“He does like to be the protective older brother.”

“Then we’ll just play nice until we get the all clear to undo it, okay?”

“Very well. There’s not much to it. We shall simply share living quarters for a time.”

“Alright.” Natasha thought. She didn’t want to invite Loki into her space, but she didn’t feel super confident stepping into his either. Luckily he took the dilemma off her hands.

“You will have to stay in my SHIELD apartments, for our reputation’s sake.”

“Great. So we just act like it’s all on behind closed doors for a week maybe and then it’s done.”

“Fine.”

“I’ll be over with some stuff in an hour.”

“Allow me to help.”

“I got it.” She strode away, leaving him there.

*****

Loki’s apartments were really, really nice. Like, way past SHIELD standards. Natasha figured it was either courtesy of Asgard or magic. Everything was made of opulent gilded metals or soft silks. The bed was a massive sleigh-style frame, the headboard intricately carved with scenes from myth – although she guessed to Loki it was more like history.

“I can conjure up a spare bed for you.”

She shook her head slightly. “Don’t bother. We can share.”

“You trust me with your virtue?”

She gave him a withering look. “I’m fairly sure we can be adults about it. Besides, isn’t the whole point that we look like we’re sleeping together?”

“We don’t want to try too hard,” he lounged over an enormous fur-covered couch, “If Thor or Odin think we are happy they will fight Fury’s wish for this divorce.”

“They really do seem to care about you, Loki.”

“That topic is not up for conversation, _wife_.”

“Fine, _husband_ ,” she almost stuck her tongue out before mastering the impulse, “Let’s forget it.”

She started unpacking the small box of personal stuff she’d brought to keep her entertained when they were supposedly going about their conjugal duties. She stacked the books on what she’d claimed as her bedside table, thick tomes with old, worn covers and faded gold writing in her mother tongue. Loki looked up from whatever he was thinking about and frowned.

“I never took you for the scholarly type.”

“What did you take me for?”

“A weapon. Honed long ago until you were nothing but death and obedience.”

She flinched at the praise in his voice. “Well I have plenty of downtime.”

“So I see. May I?” he extended one spindly hand.

She didn’t want to. Those books had been brought from Russia, and it felt like letting him touch them was giving away a piece of her that meant so much more than her body or her dignity. Still, he seemed honestly interested so she passed him one.

“I am not familiar with your Midgardian literature. Would you mind if I borrowed this?”

“You can read it?” she frowned, searching her knowledge about the Aesir.

He recited one of her favourite childhood proverbs, the thick heavy syllables dropping off his tongue perfectly. She raised a brow.

“I can read it.”

“That was well done.”

“The Allspeak makes me fluent in every language. It would have come in handy when I ruled this world.” He looked down at the first page.

Any warmth she might have felt at hearing her native speech again was sort of ruined by that, but she let him keep reading and finished her unpacking.

“Maybe we could stick to Russian then? Sometimes.” She dared to ask, keeping her back to him.

“I would have thought you had ample opportunities to speak it in the field.”

“I do, but it’s still the language I prefer. You know?”

She chanced a look at him and he nodded graciously. When he spoke it was in that same flawless accent.

“Then Russian it shall be, unless the situation demands otherwise.”

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

 

When Nat had unpacked to her satisfaction she headed for his kitchen and put on the kettle. She intended to curl up in bed with a book and some tea and let the sting of Fury’s remarks float away. As she was setting out a cup she thought of Loki in the other room and stopped. There was nothing wrong with offering, right? Didn’t mean anything, it was just a friendly gesture. They should try to get along if they were going to be living together for a few days.

“Loki?”

“Hmm?” he looked up.

“I’m gonna make some tea if you want some.”

“I do, thank you.”

She grabbed a second cup and set about pouring, mixing in the black cherry syrup she’d brought from her quarters. She walked back into the main room and handed Loki’s to him before settling herself under the blankets.

“What did you put in this?”

“Cherry. It’s how we drink it where I come from.”

“I like it.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, both reading and sipping their tea. It felt nice, homely even. Natasha liked that they didn’t have to talk or do anything, they could just be still. She needed some stillness in her life.

She went to bed first, changing quickly in the bathroom into long comfy pants and a singlet before burying her head in the pillow, which again was more comfortable than anything she’d ever felt. Living Loki’s princely life wasn’t too bad it seemed. That thought made her sit up again.

“So am I a princess now?”

He seemed surprised by her voice, as if he’d forgotten she was there. He closed the book carefully on his finger.

“I suppose. Though I am not much of a prince, exiled as I am.”

“Huh. Let’s keep that to ourselves, alright? If the others figure it out-”

“I understand.”

She settled back down and drifted off. When Loki came to bed maybe an hour or two later, his movements woke her. Unaccustomed to sharing when not undercover, Natasha’s first instinct was to pull the knife from under her pillow and hold it at his throat.

“Agent Romanov?” he said steadily, waiting for her to recognise him.

“Right, Loki. Sorry.” She put the knife away.

“No need for apologies.”

He lay beside her, facing the other way, and in the time it took her to calm down he was already snuffling softly. At least he doesn’t snore like Thor she thought, going back to sleep.

*****

She woke up first and showered, putting on her workout clothes. Loki raised his head as she grabbed her security cards from the bedside table.

“Mission?” he yawned out.

“Fury’s got me on the bench until we straighten this out. Something about not wanting to complicate things in the field. I was gonna head out and do some sparring in the practice rooms.”

He nodded sleepily. Some annoying part of Natasha’s brain made her offer.

“Do you want to come?”

“What?”

“Spar. With me.”

“You wish to practice with me?”

“I could use the challenge.” She smiled.

“Do you not think it would compromise us both to study each other’s methods like that?”

“Not unless you’re planning to take over the world again.” Nat gave him a very stern look.

“I am afraid if I hurt you, I shall suffer the wrath of your teammates.”

“You won’t hurt me. Come on.”

Loki grumbled but got up, and with some internal wave his long loose nightshirt and leggings changed to brown trousers and a rough-looking shirt.

“Let us get on with it then.”

They got some odd looks in the hallways, which was nothing new for either of them. Nat figured that even with Fury keeping a tight lid on it people had to know something was up by now. She walked with her face impassive, as if she couldn’t see them whispering. Loki gave her a sidelong glance.

“You are very good at that.”

“No point letting them get to me.”

“Perhaps you can teach me that sort of...restraint.”

There were already people training in the practice rooms when they got there but Nat had no trouble clearing a space for them once people saw Loki. No one wanted to get caught in the magical crossfire.

“Alright, Liesmith,” she grinned evilly, facing him across the mats, “Show me whatcha got.”

He cracked green-edged knuckles. “As my lady wishes.”

 

Clint found them an hour later in the middle of a ring of people watching intently from the walls, rolling and jumping over the mats as they kicked and spun and lunged. They were shouting dares and curses, laughing. Natasha looked pretty spent but gleeful, her eyes bright and alive. Loki seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much for Clint’s liking.

“Hey, hey! Why are you guys yelling at each other in Russian?” he broke through the spectators, standing over them.

Nat was puffing heavily. “Because I’m Russian, Barton.”

“Ah, well that makes sense then. Not.”

She shrugged and straightened. “I think I’m worn out for the moment. I’m gonna hit the showers.”

Loki nodded and bowed deeply. “A good match, Agent Romanov.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.” She breezed past Clint with a wave of her fingers, leaving him scowling at the god.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing but what she asks.” He replied, looking totally innocent.

The archer gave him a dubious look and crossed his arms. “Well if you fuck with her in any way, you know we’ll come after you.”

“I think she would be offended and secretly pleased by your threat. Rest assured Barton, I have no ill intent. After all, we’re married.”

Hawkeye looked even less happy at that. He clapped his hands, summoning the other agents’ attention.

“Alright guys, new plan. Loki here just volunteered to stay and spar with you all day! It will give you some practice against a magic user.”

The god smiled ruefully but bowed his head, hands up.

“Alright. Who wishes to go first?”

 

Tony invited them all to dinner at Stark Tower. Thor was back in Asgard but the rest of the Avengers were there as well as Pepper. They’d just sat down when Tony perked up.

“So I hear you were running a little sparring sesh today, Lokes. Did you have fun whipping all the SHIELD newbies?”

“Indeed, though I am afraid I may fall asleep in my plate.” He smiled back wearily.

“What’s this?” Natasha frowned.

“After you left this morning, I stayed behind to continue with some of the agents who expressed an interest.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“It was Agent Barton’s idea, actually.”

“Really.” Nat’s eyes narrowed, turning on Clint. To his credit he looked suitably guilty.

“I didn’t mind it. I have not had much practice in recent times. It was a good exertion.”

“Think you can go a couple of rounds against me tomorrow, Trickster?” Tony asked.

“Perhaps.”

After they’d finished their mains, Nat went into the kitchen to help Pepper make tea. She hunted in the pantry for the cherry syrup she’d managed to secret into every Avengers hangout and poured it into two mugs before she realised what she was doing. Oh well, she thought, it’s done now. She set it in front of Loki and he smiled appreciatively. He could probably use the slight sugar hit if he’d been sparring all day. He looked a bit pale actually.

She frowned. “Maybe you should give Stark a miss tomorrow. We don’t want you to strain yourself.”

“Aw, look at Nat. She cares.” Tony snickered.

Her mysteriously too-calm look made him stop mid-chuckle. Loki shook his head.

“I’ll be completely restored in the morning, but thank you for your concern.”

“It’s not concern,” she blurted before recovering, “It’s important the team is kept in a constant state of readiness. And you’re an extension of the team.”

“Very well.”

He was watching her too closely and she didn’t really want to think about how his ‘god of lies’ thing worked. Instead she sipped her tea and shut up for the rest of the meal.

 

Steve managed to snag her as she headed for the elevator.

“Agent Romanov, I just wanted to say...I mean I wanted to check...”

“Yes Captain?”

“I know you can handle yourself, but if Loki tries to take advantage of you at any point, I hope you’ll let me know.”

She nodded, one soldier to another. “I will.”

“Good, good.” He seemed much relieved.

The god in question wandered in. “Are we ready?”

“Sure. I was just heading down now.”

He scoffed. “Nonsense. I will take us home.”

“You?” she frowned.

“It will take an instant.” He offered his hand.

Steve looked queasy at the first mention of magic, excusing himself quickly. Natasha didn’t feel much better, but she’d seen Loki’s spells that morning and she was pretty sure he knew what he was doing.

“Alright. What do I have to do?”

“Just hold on and take deep breaths.”

She tentatively placed her hand in his and suddenly they were back in Loki’s apartment. There was no transition, just a slightly weak feeling in her knees as her insides settled.

“Wow.”

“Are you alright? Some people react badly.”

“Thanks for sharing that now.” She said with annoyance.

Loki changed into his night things, climbing under the covers with a wince.

“You really shouldn’t overdo it.”

“My healing powers far surpass even Thor’s. It would take much more than the weak attempts of your fellow agents to seriously harm me.”

She frowned. “I still don’t understand why you did it. You said it was Clint’s idea?”

“He thought your people could use the experience.”

“He’s not giving you a hard time, is he? Because you don’t deserve that. This was our mistake equally.”

Loki’s green eyes pierced her, puzzled. “Is Stark right to believe you care about me, Natasha?”

“No. I just think it’s a bad situation for us both and you shouldn’t get all the blame.”

“Because you should not care,” he continued as if she hadn’t spoken, “We will soon be back to our separate lives, and there may come a time when Director Fury or your team demand things of us that are not conducive to caring.”

She swept her pyjamas out from under her pillow. “Spare me your wisdom.”

She stamped off the bathroom, not sure why she felt almost hurt. When she came back out Loki was already asleep.

*****

The next morning she left the apartment before he woke up, catching up on paperwork and sitting in on a few meetings she might otherwise have avoided. It was almost lunch before she saw Loki again, when Fury called in an attack at FAO Schwarz. The Avengers on site gathered in the operations room while they waited for Tony and Bruce to get there, the green-clad god not meeting her gaze.

“What are we looking at, sir?” Steve asked.

“Some kind of giant octopus is rampaging through the store, freaking out kids and smashing the place.”

“Giant octopus?” Clint frowned, “Like an actual octopus, not some freaky alien?”

“It looks normal enough if you ignore the size.” Fury explained.

“Genetic experiment?” Nat guessed.

“Then is it escaped or intentionally set loose? Cos I’d hate to think there was some mad scientist waiting around the corner with a whole fleet of them or something.” Clint shuddered.

“No way of knowing at this stage. As soon as Stark and Banner get here, you can all take the quinjet. Loki too.”

“Me?” he frowned.

“With Thor in Asgard, we’re down one. I’d rather you help out and try to minimise the destruction of certain other team members.”

“Director, we can’t trust him at our backs!” Clint scowled.

“I’ll vouch for him.”

They all turned to look at her, but the redhead kept her arms crossed loosely over her middle and shrugged. She wasn’t going to explain she was certain he’d have already turned on them by now if he was ever going to, especially not in front of Loki.

“Alright then. Head up to the jet and wait for the others.”

 

When they landed in the street outside the toy store large tentacles were hanging out the front windows as cars swerved around them. Each orange arm was as thick as a tree trunk. Tony swore.

“What the hell is this thing?”

“Fury says it’s just an octopus.” Steve said as he scanned the area and planned out their attack.

“It’s so big.” Bruce muttered under his breath.

“How did it fit through the front door?” Clint shook his head.

“Actually, an octopus can fit through a hole much smaller than itself.” The doctor continued.

“Even if it’s not malicious, it’s still a threat. Stark, can you take it out?”

“I can try Cap, but I’ll have to get closer.”

“Don’t get too close. Those suckers look like they could do some serious damage.”

Tony flew through a gap in the glass, soaring over the store to get a better look. The octopus was in the middle of a ring of fallen and crushed shelves, swiping at people as they ran past. Frightened children crouched under displays with their parents, the staff trapped behind counters. He pulled back.

“Uh, guys, problem. If I blow this thing the entire place is going to get crushed under falling seafood, and there are civilians in here.”

“Alright, let’s get to work then. Tony, keep it distracted but try not to move it. Dr Banner, stay out here and make sure everyone gets to safety when we bring them out. We need to move quickly. Let’s go!”

The captain charged in, ducking a swinging tentacle as he scooped up two small girls hiding under a half-collapsed stand and ran back with them. Tony tried to grab a toddler but the motion of his suit immediately caught the monster’s attention.

“Oh shit!” he yelled over the comm link as he barrel-rolled out of its reach.

“Tony, don’t move it!” Clint called as he helped some people to their feet, “It will crush someone.”

“I’ll try not to while I’m busy not getting squished!”

 

Natasha and Loki reached Bruce at the same time. She had a child on each hip while he was laden down, three of them clutching to his shoulders as he carried out an adult with a broken leg. They placed their charges out of the line of fire in Bruce’s makeshift shelter.

“Can you do something? Freeze it or shrink it down?”

He looked surprised for a second. “Those were not the orders of your captain.”

“Well he’s not used to having you around to help. If you can make it easier for us to get everybody out or stop people getting hurt, you should do it.”

She ran back inside, pushing past Clint as he dodged the wriggling fingers of the beast with an armful of five-year-old. Loki aimed a spell at the thick orange hide, only to have it bounce back in a flash of green. He narrowly avoided it, but the beady mean eyes of the octopus turned on him. Its mouth fluttered, a sort of harsh slapping sound coming out. The children still trapped screeched but Loki’s brows shot up.

Steve lifted two boys easily, getting them to hold on as he bounded back for the entrance. The octopus rounded on him, one tentacle snaking around his legs to lift him of the ground. The kids shouted and held on grimly as the captain slammed his shield into its flesh.

“Stop!” Loki ran forward, hands up. It came out in the same wobbly tones as the octopus, amplified by his magic.

The giant cephalopod turned sharply, confusion thick on its face that matched the looks the humans were giving him.

“Who...you?” it asked.

“Loki. Do you have a name?”

“Looooo-ki. Name...Milo.”

“Alright, Milo. Are you always this big?”

“Yes...Father...made us...so.”

“Did he send you here?”

“Lost...” Milo bobbed his head in a ripple of skin.

“Lokes, what’s going on?” Tony asked over the comms.

“How are you talking to that thing?” Clint added.

“Milo,” Loki ignored them, “Do you want me to take you home?”

“Want...Father. Want...water.”

“Okay. I can get you back but I need you to _carefully_ put everyone down. Will you do that for me?”

“Looooki knows...Father?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure together we can find him.”

The octopus seemed to weigh this up, taking a great breath. His arms stilled though.

“Do we have a deal?” Loki pressed.

“Deal...” Milo droned.

He set Steve back on his feet, arms trailing back in towards his centre until they were bunched around him.

 

Natasha watched in amazement as the fluoro behemoth put everybody down gently. She could hear the god gabbling to it in some thick, sloppy-sounding language and the loud slow replies of the octopus. Quickly she looked around for the rest of the Avengers and civilians, picking her way through the wreckage of the shop. She herded any children she came across towards the centre, thinking it would be safer to keep them inside for now. Tony landed by them and flipped up his faceplate with a grin.

“Hey guys! How’d you like to all grab something? My treat.”

Seeing they were in good – or at least non-deadly – hands, Natasha joined Clint by the door. Loki was standing beside the giant creature, one hand resting on a tentacle as they conversed.

“What in the name of all fuck, Nat? What’s with the squid whisperer?”

She barely contained an urge to clip his ear, edging closer to the animal.

“Loki! Are we alright?”

The god said something and pointed at her. “You can come closer, I’ve told him you’re a friend.”

“Him?”

“Milo.”

“And is Milo someone’s pet?” Clint asked.

“Apparently. He doesn’t know his master’s name though.”

“There aren’t many places you could keep something this size. Shouldn’t be too hard to find him.” Natasha mused.

“I have promised Milo as long as he lets us help him get home, he will not be harmed.” Loki looked over guiltily.

“You know we can’t let this thing stay in the city.” Nat shook her head.

“I know. Natasha, it is not his fault that he is a monster. He is intelligent, educated. He was never meant to be a danger. He is only confused.”

She saw the hurt in Loki’s eyes and read through the lines. “Alright. Take him somewhere.”

“What? Nat, we gotta find out where he came from.” Clint demanded.

“And we will. But I won’t let SHIELD throw him in a tank to be studied and dissected. He has a right to life. Loki, find out everything he knows and then take him somewhere he won’t do any harm.”

He met her gaze steadily and saw the stern set of her mouth. “Done.”

He laid a hand on Milo and said something, and the pair vanished.

 

So Nat found herself in front of Fury again for the second time that week. SHIELD was tracking down the source of the octopus – not hard considering it had to walk to the toy store, so it showed up on every traffic camera on the way – and the Avengers were being debriefed.

“Good work today. No fatalities,” Fury nodded begrudgingly, “Though I am curious as to how the creature just magically disappeared.”

“No idea, sir.” Clint said, giving Nat a look that said he didn’t want to be involved.

“It’s my understanding Loki removed it, director.” She said.

Fury glowered. “Hmph. And where is he now, so I can enlighten him on the precious opportunity he lost us to find out where it came from?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What kind of wife are you?” Stark joked.

Fury’s angry look seemed to bounce off him. “Dismissed.”

She walked back to their shared quarters quickly, desperate to clean up and ask Loki what he’d done with Milo. She was not expecting to open the door and be faced with an enormous fish tank and a happy-looking octopus.

 “Loki, what the hell!”

It took up the entire side wall, and there must have been some magic involved because there was no way Loki’s chambers had been big enough to accommodate it that morning. The thing must have been as big as an Olympic-sized pool and still Milo took up half of it. The god was standing at the glass chatting away in the same strange tongue.

“You said to put him somewhere he would do no harm.”

“I didn’t mean here!”

“Why should it bother you? I like him, and you will not be here much longer. I think you can endure his company a few days.”

“If Fury sees him, you’ll both be toast. And me too for covering.”

“He will not see it. I have cast an illusion that prevents anyone not currently living here from noticing him.”

“And if he gets out?”

“He won’t. He likes it here. I’ve promised him books and plenty of fish, and I reinforced the glass.” Loki smiled.

She got it then. This was Loki bringing home a stray like a lonely kid. She couldn’t help but feel irate towards Odin and Thor and the Asgardians and everyone on Earth who’d made him feel like an outcast, but she kept her face smooth.

“You’re right, he’s not my concern. Just keep him in the tank.”

*****

Milo was kind of unnerving, swishing about. Underwater his voice had more of a bubbling sound as he spoke to Loki, the Asgardian conjuring up boatloads of fish for him. Nat made herself toast and leaned against the kitchen doorway watching the two joke around.

“You were great yesterday.”

“Thank you. I had more fun than expected as a temporary Avenger.”

“I’d say Fury will probably send you out again next time we get a call, but he’s pretty pissed at you losing Milo.”

“Oh?” Loki quirked his lips, “I lost him, did I?”

“I may have implied you destroyed him. And Barton didn’t contradict me.”

“He is a good man, when he wants to be.”

She was slightly taken aback by that, but quickly changed the subject. “So what are you doing today?”

“Director Fury has been nagging me to look over Miss Foster’s latest research. Thor already gave her much information about the Bifrost, but my knowledge thoroughly dwarfs his.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Doubtful. It will give me a chance to interrogate my brother’s chosen mate.”

“Interrogate?” Natasha raised a brow.

“Obviously. If she’s going to be a queen of Asgard one day, I ought to know something about her.”

“Well have fun, and don’t be too mean.”

“Never!” he grinned in a way that was not at all reassuring.

 

Natasha went to the training courts for a while, then got a massage and some time in the sauna. After that she was sort of at a loss. She supposed she could go shopping, but there was nothing she really needed. She thought about asking Pepper to lunch but the woman was always busy running after Tony, and she didn’t want to make her day even more hectic. In the end she found herself wandering down to SHIELD’s R&D sector, seemingly by accident, and found herself outside Jane Foster’s lab.

“Dr Foster?”

The brunette looked up, startled. She was elbow-deep in a stack of reports. She frowned at Natasha as if trying to place her.

“Hi, uh...I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“Natasha Romanov. I don’t want to interrupt, but if you have a moment I’d like to ask some questions.”

“About my work?”

“And maybe a few other things.”

Jane looked a bit warier at that. “What sort of things?”

Natasha glanced around the lab, but Loki wasn’t there. They were alone, and all that talk about interrogating Jane had given her an idea.

“When you were in New Mexico with Thor, he spoke to you about his brother, yeah?”

“Um, sure. It came up a lot when Loki tried to kill us all.”

Natasha fought back a wince. “Right. But he told you some stuff about what their life was like on Asgard, yes?”

Jane’s face paled slightly. “Well, you know, he’s Thor. He has a very personal view on things up there.”

“Views you disagree with?”

Jane laid her papers aside. “We don’t always see our parents’ flaws. Or our own.”

“Do you think you could tell me a little about it?”

 

Loki pouted as he leaned against the break room counter. “I do not see why I had to accompany you on this coffee run, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy shrugged, filling her cup. “Because if you and Jane carried on a second longer her head was gonna explode. You have to ease up on the revelations, smarty pants. She can only process so much at once.”

“I was merely helping correct her research, as Director Fury requested.”

“Well do it in small increments, okay? Thor won’t be happy if he comes home to a brain-dead girlfriend.”

Loki frowned and she made a face.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to bring up the big guy.”

“Why should you care if your words upset me? Which they do not,” he clarified, “But am I not your enemy?”

“Maybe once, but they’re letting you assist at SHIELD and fight with the Avengers and stuff. You can’t be that bad, right?” she stirred in her sugar.

Loki didn’t say anything as she finished making her coffee and started on one for Jane, but Darcy didn’t seem to notice.

“Hey, so I heard this rumour about you and Agent Romanov...”

“What sort of rumour?” he said frostily.

“They’re saying you guys are together.”

“Is that so? What would give ‘them’ that impression?”

“Uh, you guys are sleeping in the same room. Stuff like that travels fast amongst people who spy on other people for a living.”

“We are...not intimate like that.”

“Why not? She’s a raging babe and totally kickass.”

“A raging babe?” Loki looked confused.

“Yeah. She’s all sex and guns. You’re saying that’s not hot?”

“I do not disagree. She is a strong, beautiful woman. She is intelligent and cunning, both things I admire. But there is nothing between us. We cannot trust each other.”

“You don’t trust me, right?”

“I scarcely know you.”

“But you trust I’m not gonna toss this coffee in your face.”

Loki regarded her speculatively. “I don’t imagine so.”

“Then you can probably trust Black Widow a little bit too, huh? Since you know her so much better?”

“Your logic is flawed at best. Knowing her only makes me more convinced she would do me harm if the occasion called for it.”

“So don’t give her occasion. Simple.”

She headed for the door, coffees in hand, stopping when he didn’t follow.

“Dude, you coming?”

He hurried after her, poised to say something further when they walked into the lab and found Jane and Natasha deep in conversation. The pair looked up guiltily as Darcy shot Loki a sly wink and the god felt himself blush.

“Agent Romanov, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Just getting briefed on this bridge stuff. You know, in case we’re ever needed in Asgard.”

His heart skipped but he nodded calmly. “Sensible.”

“Well doctor, I’ll leave you guys to it.” Natasha clapped her hands against her thighs, standing.

Darcy set down the coffees and headed for her desk, humming annoyingly as Loki moved to let Natasha pass.

 

She went back to the room to read, already getting used to Milo’s presence behind the glass. She was curling up on the couch when she looked up and noticed him hovering by her shoulder.

“Did you want me to read it to you?” she held up the book feeling like an idiot. But Loki had said he was educated, so even if he couldn’t understand her he would probably appreciate her reading. She figured English was a safer bet, translating as she went.

It was one of her favourites and she knew it so well the words flowed easily without too much thought. It gave her time to think about what Jane had said, about how troubled Loki was, about how Thor was starting to realise his brother had always felt different even before they knew it was true. She could sympathise with that. So often she felt that while she understood other people, she wasn’t really like them. Clint had gone a long ways towards humanising her when they first met, but there were still those moments when she felt wrong and there was nothing she could do about it. If Loki was a villain, surely he wasn’t as bad as her. A brief emotion-fuelled rampage couldn’t compare to decades of killing for no reason at all.

He found her there much later, still reading to Milo. Natasha looked up almost shyly as he came in.

“You said he liked books.”

“He does. He understands enough, and he says you read it well.”

“Oh. Tell him thanks.”

Loki relayed it and sat on the opposite end of the couch, watching her oddly. “Will you keep reading?”

She opened the book and started from the top of the page, but she only got a few paragraphs in before stopping.

“Loki...I wanted to say that even though we haven’t been exactly welcoming to you since the Chitauri, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Why? I tried to enslave you all.”

“That wasn’t really you. I can tell when someone’s not acting like themself, and nothing you’ve done since convinces me you really want that kind of destruction. And I think you have a lot to offer us, and with a bit of time other people will see that too.”

She didn’t give him time to respond before she started reading again, leaving Loki with a thousand questions. He couldn’t quite believe her but Darcy’s words of earlier came back to him. There couldn’t be too much harm in trusting she meant what she said.

*****

They were woken at three in the morning by the alarm on Natasha’s communicator going off. She rolled over, instantly awake, while Loki sleepily raised his head.

“Director?”

“Agent Romanov, I need you and Loki in the quinjet as soon as possible.”

“What’s up?” she asked, already standing to grab her clothes.

“Dr Banner’s had an incident.”

“An incident?” Loki looked horrified.

“I’ll brief you on the rest in the jet, just get your asses there now.”

Loki was spooked she could tell, but he got up and obligingly changed into his battle gear. Nat didn’t even waste time changing in the bathroom, pulling her suit on right there by the bed. After all he’d already seen it once. Once more wouldn’t hurt. She was strapping on her holsters when Loki held out a hand.

“Coming? It will be faster.”

She nodded, grabbed the last of her equipment and clutched his fingers. A second later they were on the roof. Fury and Hill were already there with a squad of agents. Steve jogged over from the stairs as they joined the group.

“Sir? What’s the situation?”

“Dr Banner was grabbed from the street near Stark Tower. He was tranquilised and carried off in a white van.”

“Is it Ross?” Natasha asked.

“Negative. General Ross is in Iowa on manoeuvres.”

Clint showed up, running towards them. Fury nodded.

“Good, we’re all here. If the kidnappers keep him sedated Banner will be contained. As soon as he wakes up we’re gonna have a Hulk-shaped tornado on our hands. If they’re stupid enough to be somewhere populated it’s big trouble. Now Stark immediately gave pursuit but he’s been out of contact for about half an hour. Last known location was upstate Massachusetts. Take the jet and find them.”

Natasha moved to take her seat behind the controls, Clint only a breath behind. The others crowded into the back and she closed the door.

“Better hurry, Nat. This is not gonna end well.”

 

They zoomed over the New England skies, the moon bright in the confines of the jet. They were passing over Connecticut when a flashing beacon appeared with Tony’s co-ordinates.

“Loki!” Natasha called over her shoulder.

The god squeezed his way past the silent commandos until he could see where she was looking.

“Can you get there now?”

“I need another frame of reference if it’s not somewhere I know. A photo.”

Clint hurriedly pulled up a satellite image, zooming in. It was a tree-covered hilltop backed against a tall cliff, a small complex built against the rock.

“You want me to find Stark?”

“If you can; otherwise take a look around and come back to us.”

He disappeared, his departure leaving a slight draught. Loki landed amongst the trees, feet sunk into the soil. He tensed, looking around. There was no sign of life but he knew that did not mean the Midgardians weren’t monitoring the woods. He kept an eye out for Tony, finally spotting him crouched up a tree by the rock face. Loki popped himself over to a neighbouring bough.

“God Lokes, gotta creep up on me like that?”

“Is he here?”

“Yeah. There’s some kind of jammer operating down there. I couldn’t get word back to Fury, but I take it they’re in range of my tracker now?”

“They are not too far. You have assessed the area?”

“Bunch of guys with guns, your usual standard henchmen. I didn’t want to go in without back-up in case they hurt Bruce.”

“And he’s definitely still unconscious?”

“No idea but since the place is still standing I’m guessing so. Why, you nervous?”

Loki glared at him. “I shall take a look inside.”

“How? Even if you can go invisible they might have heat sensitive cameras.”

“That will not bother me.”

“Lasers?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Trust me Stark.”

He jumped through the space, reappearing as close to the doors as possible. He waited for someone to come out, but after a few moments decided he would brave any alarms and make his own way in. He pressed a hand to the rusty-looking steel door and it clicked open. He paused a moment before opening it a fraction and sliding in.

 

There were two men on guard but neither was watching the door closely enough to detect his entrance. Loki glanced at the screens on the wall behind him. Bruce was shackled to a bed in a cell-like room, asleep by the looks of it. More concerning were the cameras that showed what looked like operating rooms and laboratories. Loki dreaded to think what they had planned for him.

He checked the screens until he found what he wanted – a room with a generator attached to a large dish. Focusing on the picture he moved himself through the compound. As much as Loki wanted to get Bruce the hell out of there, SHIELD would want to catch those responsible and that meant an all-out assault – which would work much better if their communications weren’t down. Loki unplugged the jammer and spun a sharp ice point over his arm, shoving it deep into the side of the generator. With a whirr of sparks and smoke it died, the parts stilling. Loki ran out into the halls, hammering down a narrow set of stairs past silent rooms. He sniffed, searching out Bruce with his Jotun senses. The doctor was another floor down, three men by his door in full body armour.

Loki whispered. “Stark? Do you copy?”

“Sure.”

“Natasha?”

“We’re here, Loki.”

“I can remove Dr Banner from his imprisonment.”

“Do it.” Tony said.

“Wait,” Steve called, “We don’t want him to have an episode.”

“Why the hell not? Guy got kidnapped. He can probably use the release.” Tony protested.

“And if he kills them we can’t question them.”

“Only if he kills them all.” Barton muttered very quietly.

“Loki, we’ll be on site in two minutes,” Natasha’s voice was clear and stern, “If he is in danger before then get him out. Stark, keep an eye on any stragglers until we have them surrounded.”

“Can do.”

Loki hovered by the door, waiting. Two minutes was not a very long time he knew, but he couldn’t stand the thought of those cold procedure rooms. Who knows what they were doing? What if they had already taken blood or DNA? Bruce had been in their power four hours. If they’d done tests or taken samples there was no way of ensuring the results were even in the building.

With thirty seconds to go a man in a white coat came down the hall with a syringe in his hand and Loki decided not to wait. He hit the man with a high kick, flooring him, and as the three guards turned he sent out a blistering barrage of green that knocked them off their feet. He blasted the cell door out of the way and ran in, lifting an eyelid to check Bruce’s pupils. His eyes were completely neon green and his limbs shook lightly.

“I believe our friend is about to wake up.”

“Can you keep him calm?” Steve asked.

Stark’s typically cynical voice cut in. “Cap, the Other Guy is gonna make an appearance the second Bruce’s body wakes up. He either does it here or back at HQ, and I don’t really wanna deal with that. Let Hulk smash some stuff.”

“He’s got a point, Cap.” Clint agreed.

Fury’s voice barked over the link. “I want as much of that compound intact as possible. We need to know what they were doing with him.”

Loki considered the flimsy restraints and the movement of Bruce’s eyes behind their lids. He had no fond memories of the Hulk but there only seemed to be one solution.

“I will contain him.”

“What does that mean?” Tony asked.

“Loki, he’s too strong.” Nat said quickly.

He laid his hands on the scientist’s arm and closed his eyes.

 

Natasha went into full-on cursing as Loki’s comm tracker disappeared from the screen. Even Clint looked impressed as she beat her fist against her leg, spouting words a soldier wouldn’t use.

“That idiot! He’s going to get himself killed.”

“Maybe. Give the guy some credit for trying to help out though.” Stark said nonchalantly.

The jet touched down on top of the cliff and the troops made ready to abseil down.

“Stark, can you open the front door for us?” Steve asked.

“Done.”

He soared straight for the wall, repulsors aimed at the weak steel. With a buzz and a flash he shot his way through, landing as he took out the guards behind the desk.

Nat and the others dropped down, some spreading out over the grounds as the others charged inside. Nat followed Tony’s angry shout to a huge lab covered in tables and tables of equipment.

“What the hell were they planning?”

“No idea, but make sure none of them get out.”

Tony opened a small compartment in his gauntlet and slapped a round bug on the side of a terminal.

“Jarvis, get into their system and find out who these guys are and who else is involved. Then reclaim any and all information pertaining to Dr Banner and the Hulk.”

He turned and opened a small medical fridge, taking out a tray of vials. Most were empty but two held a thick, dark blood. Tony pocketed them.

“What are you doing?” Natasha yelled.

“Making sure no one else gets their hands on these. Fury would agree with me. The data’s dangerous enough without adding this. First chance we get I’m gonna pour them over the dirt.”

She didn’t argue with him, instead fanning out through the labs and theatres until she was certain they’d rounded everyone up. Then she tentatively raised a hand to her comm link.

“Loki? Where are you guys?”

“Somewhere uninhabited. Dr Banner is awake and uh, not Dr Banner.”

“Can you calm him down?”

His voice was hesitant. “He does not like me much, and he certainly does not trust me.”

“Are you in any immediate danger?” Fury asked.

“No, no I can handle myself until he recovers.”

Nat chewed her lip. She didn’t like it.

“Tony?” she ran back towards the labs.

“Yeah?” he looked up as she entered.

“Can you carry me to them?”

“You’ll need an oxygen mask, Romanov. Gets hard to breathe that high up.”

“I’ll get one.”

 

Loki was happily avoiding Bruce as he roared and stampeded through the undergrowth. He’d picked a small island not far off the coast, certainly not big enough to lose Hulk but theoretically empty enough that he wouldn’t hurt anyone. Loki held his hand up pleadingly as he constantly popped further and further out of Bruce’s reach.

“Banner! Dr Banner! You are safe now! You must change back so I can take you home!”

The Hulk bellowed and came at him again, huge green hands swiping near his face.

“Bruce! I am not your abductor, I merely wish to see you home safely!”

He ducked another swipe and rolled out of the way. Hulk snapped off a tree near the roots and threw it, bowling Loki over. The god quickly pushed it away and sprang to his feet as a boulder sailed past his head.

“Bruce! You must try to remember who you are!”

“Hulk crush puny god!”

As he raised another rock to throw, Loki thought perhaps he should have picked somewhere with nothing but sand and water. A bright streak appeared in the sky towards the mainland, and within a moment Iron Man was touching down behind Hulk, a black bundle in his arms.

“Hey buddy. Look, it’s Tony. Why don’t we wrap this up and go home for ice cream, hmm?”

Hulk bared his teeth and tried to backhand the billionaire, who merely flew up out of reach. The black bundle flipped out into the air and Loki could see it was Natasha as she landed on Hulk’s shoulder, gripping his hair for balance.

“Come on Bruce, we’re okay now. Time to come back.”

The green man flung his arm, knocking her off. Loki ran forward and caught her before she hit the floor.

“Bruce! Bruce!” Tony came closer, face plate up, “It’s me! Look, we’re all good now.”

Whether his rage was naturally wearing off or whether Tony was familiar enough to get through to him, the Hulk stopped. He was panting heavily, swaying slightly, and Loki guessed the tranquilisers were still having some effect.

“Tony?”

“Yeah Tony. You know me, huh?”

“Tony, where Hulk?”

“You got captured man, but Lokes here got you out alright. Wanna take a nap?”

He nodded heavily. “Hulk sleepy.”

With no other warning his knees buckled. Natasha pushed Loki out of the way, the two of them tumbling end over end as Hulk hit the ground where they’d been and slowly started shrinking back into Bruce. Natasha looked at Loki, fully intending to ask him what he thought he’d been doing, when she realised the massive hypocrisy of being mad he put himself in danger.

“Good job, team.” She smiled.

“Yay us!” Stark whooped, “Let’s get the big guy out of here.”

*****

Fury let them delay the usual debriefing since it was so early, but they were too wired anyway. Tony invited the group back to Stark Tower to put Bruce to bed and have wind-down snacks and they gratefully accepted.

It was odd to see Clint’s quiver and Steve’s shield propped together on the dining room table but Natasha was getting more and more used to their strange new lifestyle. She took stock of the room as Tony told Jarvis to order pizza, already headed for his bar. Steve was sprawled over a couch, Clint laying flat on the floor to his left. Loki sat stiffly in an armchair.

“Tea?” she asked.

“Thank you.”

She disappeared into the kitchen, filling the kettle. Tony wandered in to get ice from the freezer.

“You know I got one of those instant hot water tap things.”

“It doesn’t taste the same.”

“Whatever.”

He watched her set out two cups and the tea, hunting for her cherry syrup.

“Okay, I’m just gonna say it – this is weird.”

“What is?”

“You’re making tea for Mr Crazy in there like an actual housewife.”

“I thought you found the whole thing hilarious.”

“Well yeah, because even I’ve never been so drunk I got married in Vegas, but still. You don’t actually like him, right?”

“Would it be your concern if I did?” she asked calmly.

“Hey, free love, tolerance, all that jazz, love who you like. But I never expected it to be him.”

“Relax Stark. We’re just friends, and even that is a new thing.”

“If you say so.”

She took the tea out to Loki, handing it to the suddenly tired god. He gave her a thankful nod, letting the warmth flow through him as he sipped. She went back to the kitchen, not quite comfortable relaxing in front of everyone else. After a fight she always needed some time to become Natasha again, not just what her training had made her. She sat on the edge of the counter and sipped her tea, staring out the window at the thousands of lights below.

“Are you...alright?”

Loki stood sheepishly in the doorway. She shrugged.

“Fine.”

“I did not wish to disturb you.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“I was going to return to my chambers, if you wanted to come.”

“Sounds much better than getting there on my own.”

She set down the tea and offered her hand. He seemed hesitant, as if her willingness or trust has thrown him off. But finally he curled his cold fingers around hers and popped them home. Milo made a chirpy sound at the glass. Natasha waved tiredly, feeling a little ridiculous but the only person who saw was Loki and he was the one who kept a huge orange eight-legged pet in his living room.

“So I’m gonna shower – if that’s okay? You don’t wanna get in there first?”

“I do not require it.” Loki waved and was back in his pyjamas, looking fresh and clean.

“Right.”

She shut herself in and ran the water hot. Normally she might take a bath to soothe her muscles but she wanted to catch up on those lost hours of sleep. She didn’t usually get a chance when she was in the field. She showered quickly, enjoying the musky scent of Loki’s soap. When she went back into the bedroom Loki was asleep with thick curtains drawn against the morning light and nothing but the soft glow of Milo’s tank to show her way to bed. He looked sort of young, hair tangled over the pillow. She couldn’t help but brush it off his face before rolling herself up in the blankets.

 

Natasha didn’t wake up until after one. She was vaguely aware of the smell of melted butter and possibly bacon fat, and sat up slowly. Loki was hovering over the stove.

“Hey.” She called.

“Good afternoon,” he sang out, “Breakfast? Or is it lunch at this stage?”

“Sounds great.” She started to get up.

“Stay; it’s almost ready. I shall bring it to you.”

She balked a little at the hint of an order but made herself comfy against the pillows. By the time she’d finished Loki stood over her with a plate of what looked suspiciously like just meat and eggs.

“My diet does not exactly smile on saturated fats and cholesterol, you know.”

“I promise some of these are vegetables.”

She took the cutlery suspiciously but after digging for a moment she did actually find mushrooms and tomatoes that didn’t look like they’d been fried within an inch of their life.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” He headed back for the kitchen.

“You’re not eating?” she frowned.

Loki rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze. “This may be my second attempt. Your Midgardian appliances are more difficult to wield than I anticipated.”

He’d made her breakfast in bed, and he’d taken the time to do it right. Nat thought that was kinda cute.

“Well I’m sure you’ve got the hang of it now. This tastes great.”

He smiled beatifically and went to feed Milo. Nat’s communicator beeped and she checked the screen.

“Fury wants to debrief us on the whole Bruce getting kidnapped thing.”

“When?” Loki didn’t look away from the tank.

“An hour. He’ll want you there.”

“I am not an Avenger.”

“But you were first on scene.” She said between mouthfuls.

“Indeed.”

“Don’t worry. Once you’ve had a lecture from Fury on jumping in guns blazing, you’re practically one of us.”

His voice was curious, distant. “Would you like me to be?”

“What, an Avenger?” she looked up, “You’d bring some serious skills to the table.”

“Ah, but would I be an asset? Your teammates do not trust me. Your director thinks I should be watched constantly like a child.”

“They don’t really know you yet. I’m sure you can think of ways to prove you don’t need supervising.” she said plainly, not trying to make him feel better, just being honest.

“Then I suppose the question is do I want to be an Avenger?”

“I suppose it is.”

 

He came to the meeting with her without complaint, which Nat took as a good sign. They gathered around the table in their skivvies, looking more or less recovered from their early-morning expedition. The only people not looking rested were Fury and Bruce.

“Okay, so here’s where it stands. Thanks to Stark we know who they are and what they want with Dr Banner. I’ve asked him to look over the files and determine how competent their organisation is. Doctor?”

“It’s A.I.M,” Bruce gave Tony a careful look, “Under new management by the looks of things. They’re still working on some kind of regenerative superhuman solution. They think my blood, my...Other Guy, might be the key to stabilising their formulas.”

“How can the Other Guy stabilise anything? He’s pretty much the opposite of control.” Clint raised a brow.

“I don’t know. It’s not him they want exactly; more like the part of my DNA he altered that saved me from the gamma radiation.”

“But obviously we cannot allow them to have any information related to Dr Banner’s other half,” Fury interrupted, “Stark’s reclaimed the electronic files but if they have back-ups in print or stored somewhere, we need to know.”

“What’s the plan, Director?” Steve asked.

“We need to get to the current head of A.I.M. Normally I would send some agents to escort him in for questioning, but with the past record of experimentation in the company he might be trickier to bring in.”

“So what, are we assembling?” Tony drummed his knuckles on the table top.

“Are you insane? And deal with claims my team is abducting innocent civilians? No. There’s a benefit tonight. He’ll be there.” Fury pulled up a profile on the current CEO, a slim balding man in his forties with a very black goatee.

“Silent extraction?” Natasha asked.

“Something like that. Stark will get you in. I want Barton on perimeter, keeping an eye on things. Captain Rogers and Dr Banner will sit this one out.”

He threw Loki a glance as if he’d only just noticed him. “Oh, and you’re going in too. You handled the ground well earlier, made some smart choices. If you can stick to the plan you can help.”

The god nodded sombrely. “I will not hesitate to follow your instruction.”

Tony snorted but didn’t say anything when Fury’s eye snapped to him.

“Alright then. I’ll leave you to it.” He called up a schematic of a hotel ballroom and strode out.

The Avengers crowded around the map, turning it to check exits and entrances.

“So you’re my date, huh Romanov?” Tony teased, “Don’t worry, I’ll be a gentleman.”

“Actually I think Stark Industries have some interests in this charity too. You can be Pepper’s date and I’ll go with Loki.”

The genius’ smile soured as he looked at the mischief god, but Loki kept his face painfully apathetic.

“Fine. I’ll go ask Pep.”

*****

Natasha didn’t have any of her formalwear at Loki’s, so she had to go home to change. Stark had promised to pick her up in his limo at seven, which gave her plenty of time to dye her hair a deep chestnut. Wigs were great but they never stayed on during a fight, and if this CEO had any footage from the rescue he’d spot her red hair a mile away.

She picked a long bronze satin gown that could be easily ripped at the seams when she needed to, its rippling neckline very flattering in the incredibly likely case she’d need her charms to lure him away from the crowd. Natasha strapped on her thinnest, most discreet knives and her silver bangle with the garrotte wire before heading downstairs to wait for Tony and the others. The limo pulled up and the door opened, Loki stepping out. Nat had to stop for a moment to catch her breath. She’d never seen him in anything but his Asgardian clothing before. Now he wore a suit that was almost Victorian, slender and cut to show off his height and slight muscles. His waistcoat was a deep green that matched his eyes, his hair neat and slicked back at the sides. He looked...goddamnit, he looked good. And from the way he bowed, she figured he liked her outfit too.

“Miss Romanov?”

“Isn’t it Mrs?” she teased as she slid into the back seat.

Tony looked pensive. “How does that work? You taking his name or is he more progressive? God knows you can’t hyphenate it.”

She ignored him, moving closer to Pepper who looked great in a midnight blue strapless dress and silver drop earrings, her hair delicately curled.

“Hi Nat.”

“Pepper. Sorry to crash your party.”

“Oh god, I’m used to it by now. I’ll be glad for the company.”

Loki sat down again and closed the door and they pulled away, headed for the hotel. Natasha tested her earpiece.

“Clint?”

“In place. All looks normal so far.”

“So Ravenwaves, how are you planning to get past the door looking exactly like the guy who tried to take over New York?” Tony snarked.

“A simple illusion. You will still be able to recognise me but my face shall appear different. Less magnificent.” The god taunted.

Tony decided to power on. “Alright, so I get us through the door. Widow moves in, convinces the guy to be alone with her, grabs him, and you watch our backs.”

“Feeling naked without your suit?” Loki nodded to the twitching of his fingers.

“No.”

“Relax, Stark. I shall keep an eye on you.”

There was a crowd of paparazzi outside the hotel and they all went crazy when Tony and Pepper stepped out. Natasha and Loki let them get a small head start towards the door so they wouldn’t get caught in any pictures.

“Shall we?” he offered his arm.

“Thanks.”

They strode the short distance to the doors, catching up with the other couple as Tony announced himself to the security.

“Right this way, Mr Stark.”

“See?” he threw a look over his shoulder, “The advantages of being me.”

“Tony, shut up and get inside.”

 

It was a nice enough party, the decorations very cheesy and the music too slow. Tony quickly found a table to monopolise while Pepper tried to keep him from getting too drunk. Natasha scanned the room, finding the A.I.M head at the centre of a group of young men and women.

“Alright. Let’s give him half an hour to get comfortable.” She muttered.

“I believe it is the Midgardian tradition at this point to dance?”

“You don’t dance on Asgard?”

“Some, but our feasts are more for drinking and gluttony, with the occasional loud warsong.”

She stifled a giggle at the idea of Thor singing – which she had seen once after a battle with an army of praying mantises – and took his offered hand.

“Then try to keep up.”

He led her out to the dance floor. There were about a dozen couples swaying to the soft jazz and he copied them, pulling her close and resting a large hand around her waist. He quickly got the rhythm and started a very basic two-step.

“See? You’re fine.”

“I fear you may be overestimating my ability.”

“No, you’re great. Now spin me so I can get eyes on our target.”

Loki obligingly turned them ninety degrees until they could see the group by the bar. Nat gave them a quick glance, locking eyes with the CEO for just a second. She smiled invitingly and looked away.

“I very much like your hair. It suits you.”

“It’s more discreet this way.”

“Then why do you not have it so all the time?” he frowned, not understanding.

“Because the red is who I am. I don’t want to hide it away until I forget about it.”

He was silent, pouting as they danced.

“What if who I am is a monster?”

“We thought Milo was a monster, and he was just lost, looking for home. Not everything different is bad.”

Loki brought their joined hands closer to his chest, letting the enchantment fall away from the tips of his fingers until they were bright blue. He turned them pink again.

“Not everything different is good, either.”

“I like different. It’s not boring.”

He seemed to mull that over for a while. The song changed twice before Nat threw another look at the CEO. He returned it this time with more interest.

“He’s got the bait.”

“Then we shall dance him into a trap.” Loki chuckled at the idea.

“Once I make contact you go back to Pepper and Tony. Only follow us if you can do it invisibly.”

They danced for another few songs, Nat being sure to keep the older man’s attention. More than anything though she was enjoying herself in Loki’s arms. For someone who claimed he couldn’t dance he was doing a great job, and the way he held her felt strong and welcoming. Natasha had to stop herself from resting her head on his chest and forgetting all about the mission.

Loki wasn’t sure why there wasn’t more dancing on Asgard, if it gave you an excuse to be this close to gorgeous women. He placed his feet carefully, smiling down at the Widow until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Samuel Rosco. Mind if I cut in?” the CEO asked without really asking, his Southern accent thick but at least partly put-on as far as Nat could tell.

“Please.” Loki stepped away gallantly, offering Nat’s hand to him.

He threaded his way back across the room as Nat smiled prettily and let the man twirl her.

“You’re a pretty young thing. Why haven’t we met before?”

“Bad luck.”

He laughed. “What’s your name, sugar?”

“Natalie.”

“Natalie! That’s nice. Is he your boyfriend, Natalie?”

“No.” Technically he was her husband; personally she didn’t know anymore.

“Well then he won’t mind if I get to know you better.”

 

Loki sat next to Pepper, watching Natasha carefully.

“Drink...uh, what am I supposed to be calling you?” The redhead looked slightly perturbed.

“Whatever you like.”

“Ooh, ooh, can I pick?” Tony bounced in his seat.

“No. How about Ben?”

“Ben?” Stark screwed up his nose.

“First thing that popped into my head.”

“Why wasn’t it Tony, huh?”

“I can’t call him Tony, it will be too confusing.” She poured Loki a champagne.

“But I was still the first thing that popped into your head, right?”

Pepper ignored him. “How’s it going?”

“They are dancing.”

“And you’re okay with that? Sleazy old man putting his paws on your wife?”

“We may be married Stark, but I do not think you grasp the bounds of our relationship.”

“So you don’t like her?” Pepper leaned in, “Not even a bit?”

“Natasha is charming when she chooses to be and has a dry sense of humour I enjoy. That is all.”

But even as he sipped his drink his gaze was locked on the small bronze figure being led around the floor. If he thought too much about the hands currently wrapped around her waist – no. It was a mission. He had to keep a clear head.

“Come on, _Ben_. You’d have to be dead below the waist not to be attracted to her.”

Pepper hit him in the chest and Tony winced.

“What! It’s true.  And I know you guys made with the fucking because otherwise this whole divorce thing wouldn’t even be an issue. So you must have some interest.”

“Watch your tongue, Stark.” He said icily.

“Aw Benny, are you trying to protect her reputation or offended I’m implying you have feelings for an earthling? Because I would never say a bad word against Nat. You on the other hand...”

“Tony, stop it. We’re supposed to be having fun.”

“We are.” He downed his scotch.

Natasha stood on her toes to say something to Rosco and the two of them left the dance floor hand in hand. They headed for a discreet nook near the caterers’ entrance and Loki knew Nat was making her move.

He peeled himself away invisibly, leaving a semblance illusion behind. It wouldn’t stand up to much contact but he figured there wouldn’t be any fighting here. He wove his way through the knots of people, managing not to brush against anyone as he slunk over to Natasha and Rosco. They were tucked in the corner, the man running a finger along her neckline while his other arm curled around her hips. He leered, chuckling darkly as she smiled and preened in his grasp.

 

Loki saw red. He couldn’t help it; even though he knew it was all part of the job those ugly hands against her perfect satin-covered skin made him so angry he could have called down the Chitauri again just for Samuel Rosco. He could hear Nat whispering, trying to lure Rosco up to a room at the hotel, but he was shaking his head.

“Can’t leave yet, baby. I’ve got a big fat cheque to endow. Maybe you can help me out real quick.”

He guided one of her hands to his crotch, winking, and Loki lost it. With a lightning fast flash of green the man sagged back against the wall.

“What the- Loki!” Natasha hissed.

He threw off the invisibility spell. “Yes?”

“How dare you interfere like that! Anyone could have seen.”

“He was harassing you.”

“I am more than used to that. Come on, help me get him out of here.”

Loki laid a hand on both of them and popped them all back to the briefing room at SHIELD.

“Agent Romanov?” Fury looked up, surprised.

“Your target, director. Excuse me.”

She stalked out, Loki right behind her.

“I do not understand. We accomplished the goal-”

“I didn’t need your help, Loki! I had everything in hand.”

“Including him.” The god sneered.

Natasha rounded on him, fist flying up. He caught it and held her arm steady.

“That is my job, Loki! I’m a spy. I do what I have to.”

“You are also a human being who should not have to do anything that compromises her. But that self-respect was taken from you long ago, and now you follow orders no matter the cost.”

“Self-respect! You’re one to talk.” She broke away, marching off again.

“I was merely trying to obtain our objective without sacrificing you to do it.” He followed.

“Well I didn’t ask you to!”

“Who says I need to wait for you to ask? Don’t friends help each other?”

“We’re not friends, Loki.”

“You’re right – we’re not.”

He grabbed Natasha, spinning her quickly. She brought her arms up to fight him off but he crushed her to his chest and kissed her, forcing his hands around her waist. She was warm and supple and strong and as he moved his lips against hers, he felt a hungry rushing need.

 

Her first instinct was to wipe the floor with him. Natasha Romanov did not need anyone to protect her from big bad men, and she certainly didn’t let those same ‘protectors’ feel her up. But when he kissed her like that, like he was a drowning man and she was all the air left in the world, with his commanding hands soft around her...she didn’t know what to do. She’d been kissed a thousand times before by men who wanted her but never by one that needed her. She let her fists unclench until her palms lay flat against his shoulders, slowly moving into the kiss.

Loki broke away, resting his head in the crook of her neck – which was some feat given their height difference.

“If you were really angry with me, Natasha, why did you come back here?”

She glanced at the door beside them and realised it was Loki’s apartment. She must have been on autopilot, so busy trying to get away from him she’d forgotten.

“I’m not made of china, Loki. I don’t need a white knight riding to my rescue.”

“Maybe. But sometimes, if my way is easier, it’s okay to let me take the lead. It doesn’t make you weak. It makes you smart.”

“If there is something between us, you’ve just proved it can’t work. I go out in the field, I sleep with people to get close to them when I have to. It would drive you insane.”

There was nothing he could say to that. She tugged against his embrace and he released her, but she only went inside to the bathroom. Loki sighed and undid his bow tie, unbuttoning his shirt slightly. The kiss had him riled up, skin overheated where she’d touched him. He might have to sleep on the couch. Worse was the burn of her rejection, though he knew her points were valid. He was a jealous god, and Natasha’s work was everything.

Nat washed her face and went back into the main room to get her pyjamas. Loki was standing in front of Milo’s tank barefoot, shirt open to the chest and jacket and waistcoat draped over the side table. He was stunning. More than stunning, he looked soulful and sad, and she wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and make it better.

“Loki?”

He turned. She beckoned wordlessly, too afraid to come closer or ask him for what she wanted. Something in his eyes turned to molten green fire, possessive and wild. He took four deliberate steps across the distance between them and snatched her up, hands fisting in her hair as he attacked her mouth. She clung to him desperately, feeling like an idiot. He pulled away, lips against her cheek.

“I cannot promise I will never be jealous. But I vow that I will hold my tongue, provided I always know that within these four walls you are mine.”

That harsh growl to his voice should _not_ have excited her as much as it did. Natasha was practically trembling as she forced his head back to look at him.

“Yes.”

He lifted her by the waist and she eagerly wrapped her legs around him, lips alternatively biting and soft against his neck as he carried her to the bed. They collapsed onto the fur covers, hands seeking and prying over each other’s skin. His touch was firm, domineering without making her feel trapped or manhandled. It felt like he was claiming ownership to every little piece of her, and she spread herself out and let him.

“So the Vegas sex,” she managed to say without parting their lips, “You said it was spectacular?”

Loki panted, looking down at her like she was the god, not him. “More than that.”

“Refresh my memory.”

*****

Natasha woke up in the strong, trim arms of a mythological being and momentarily panicked before remembering. They were curved around each other, legs entwined, her face buried in his bare chest. She took a moment to enjoy it. There was a nagging fear at the back of her brain that this couldn’t be, that she and Loki were a terrible, terrible idea, and even if it was selfish she was going to take five minutes to be happy before she had to get up and go back to reality.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” she said innocently to hide her shock. She should have noticed he was awake.

“You were convincing yourself this is impossible and foolish in preparation to leave me. But I distinctly remember that last night we had a similar argument and I won.”

She wriggled, moving so she could see his face. “Last night was...”

“Spectacular?” he supplied.

“Yeah. But think about how complicated this is going to be.”

“I don’t care. I have studied magic for a thousand years, I am well-versed in complicated.”

“Loki-”

“Natasha,” he stroked her cheek with his thumb, “I am exceedingly fond of you. I will not give you up, understood?”

She ducked her head. He grinned, and it was the biggest, most heart-warming expression she’d ever seen on his face. She kissed his nose on impulse, and he looked sort of startled but happy.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower, okay?”

“Alright.”

She walked to the bathroom, completely fine with being naked. In a strange way it reminded her of Vegas, though thankfully without the hangover. She turned the water on and stopped to inspect herself in the mirror. She had some slight bruising to her wrists and thighs, but nothing like that first time. Instead she felt well-used, her muscles warm and loose.

She’d just stepped under the water when Loki burst into being next to her.

“Did you miss me?” she bit her lip, taking in the white expanse of his hard chest and stomach.

“Agonisingly.” He grabbed her wrist, pressing it back against the tile above her head as his other hand lingered over her hip.

“If we get into it now, the hot water will run out.”

He smirked, almost instantly turning her to jelly. “Let it.”

 

They somehow kept their hands off each other long enough to dry off and put on robes, Natasha’s stomach demanding a break for snacks. Loki had disappeared into the kitchen to see what they had when her communicator went off again.

“Director?”

“Romanov, bring Loki to my office now.”

“Uh...five minutes, sir.”

“Make it two.”

He hung up and she started throwing on clothes as Loki emerged with a jar of peanut butter and a spoon.

“The fridge is a bit bare...where are you going?”

The hurt look he gave her made Natasha want to drag him to the floor and prove how much she wanted him, but they didn’t have time.

“Fury wants to see us.”

“Oh. Then I shall dress.”

A second later he was in a green sweater vest over a white shirt and jeans, and she was considering calling Fury back to ask for more time.

“That’s not fair.”

“What?”

“You look way too good right now. You should do the Midgardian clothes more often.”

“Well since you always look too good yet I control myself, you will have to learn to do the same.” Loki said smugly.

She growled and took the peanut butter from him, cramming two spoonfuls in her mouth before she seized his hand.

“Come on.”

They hurried through the halls to the operation levels and then past the various checkpoints to Fury’s office. Even walking at Loki’s pace, Fury was still glaring impatiently when they came in. Thor stood in front of the desk, looking almost grave.

 “Loki, sister Natasha.”

“What in the hell are you wearing?” Fury asked.

“Brother,” Loki continued as if he hadn’t heard, “How was Asgard?”

“Not good,” Fury interrupted, “Apparently King Odin will not allow this marriage to be undone.”

“What?” Natasha raised a brow, ignoring the way Loki flinched.

“He seems to be of Thor’s opinion that to separate you now would be an irredeemable stain against Loki’s honour.”

Loki rolled his eyes in frustration. “I am a prince of Asgard, surely my honour is as good as I say it is!”

“Perhaps, brother, but think how it looks to our allies – and enemies – if you took a wife of Midgard and then she cast you off? It appears weak. It reflects badly on the friendship between our two realms, and it...uh...calls into question your...eligibility.”

“And if it is said I cast her off?”

“Then our relationship with the Midgardians is strained and our people appear fickle.”

“I promise, I won’t think you’re fickle.” Natasha chimed in.

“But it is not just your thoughts that matter.” Thor said gently.

Fury shook his head. “I don’t get this. No one outside the Avengers and your father even knows they’re married. How can anyone’s honour or pride be hurt if it’s a secret?”

“Nevertheless, if it was known afterwards it would be just as damaging. I am sorry, warrior Fury, but they must remain married.”

“Well I disagree. I want to talk to Odin myself. Once he sees Romanov and Loki have no interest in this wedding, he and I will be able to come up with something that explains it off to everyone’s satisfaction.”

“Impossible. You would have to come to Asgard.”

“Then so be it. How soon can I get there?”

“Director, that’s insane. We need you here.” Nat frowned.

“You got a better idea how I can clean up your mess?” his eye just about bugged out of his head.

“Don’t do anything.”

 

Three heads turned to her with identical looks of shock.

“What?” Fury said very sharply, his angry barely suppressed.

“I have no problem living with Loki. Our being married does not affect my ability to work undercover, nor his to assist the Avengers. We can continue to live as we have been and no one needs to know one way or the other.”

“The Allfather will be pleased with this.” Thor beamed.

“You don’t think this could have consequences in the future?” Fury’s brows shot up.

“How could it? Loki and I get along fine.”

“And if he stops cooperating? If you are required to seduce someone for a mission and your new father-in-law finds out about it? I think that would count as a pretty big stain against your husband’s reputation.”

“If I’m doing my job right, no one will ever know what I get up to on a mission.”

Fury looked like he wanted to grab this and run with it. Solving their divorce problem was one headache he didn’t need, but he had to get his say in.

“By doing this you would be accepting a position as an ambassador for Earth, not just to Asgard but to anyone who might have dealings with them. Are you prepared for that?”

“Director, I want to make this work. I’ll do what I have to.”

“I can always cast an illusion over her to change her appearance if we must make her known.” Loki added.

It was the first thing he’d said in a while and Nat looked at him. His face was somewhere between confused and disbelieving.

“Alright then. Since it seems you’ve got it all worked out, go do what you need to so I can have my Black Widow back.”

Natasha nodded a salute and left, Loki and Thor right behind her. She could feel Loki’s burning need to ask questions bubbling up and grabbed Thor’s shoulder.

“Thor, we’ll need somewhere nicer to live than SHIELD headquarters. How about you go scout out some possible apartments for us?”

“Truly, sister?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“You may trust in me!”

He ran off gleefully, leaving them alone in the corridor.

“I’m sorry,” she said before he could start, “I didn’t ask if you wanted to stay married.”

“Your reasoning was sound. It does not have to change anything, so we may as well carry on. I was surprised you chose it.”

She fought the normal instinct to keep their private business private – the news would probably spread quickly anyway. She stepped closer and took his hand in hers.

“Listen, I want to try and make this work. I want to live with you. I want to keep having amazing sex, I want to read books, I want to feed your damned octopus and I want us to do the normal couple stuff like go to dinner and stay up all night talking. I want you, Loki. I don’t need a divorce because I’m not unhappy being married to you.”

“I will not ask you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. Fury’s concerns with your role as ambassador and my family’s for my reputation are both stupid and easily ignored. You can live your life exactly as you see fit, and I will not be a burden.”

She smiled, leaning in to softly kiss his collarbone.

“I’ll miss you.”

He kissed her head. “I shall count every second until I see you again, and I shall send my prayers you come back safe.”

She smiled, feeling about ten years younger. “Then I know I will, because I’ve got a god on my side.”


End file.
